Unlikely
by Peyton122 and Courageux
Summary: Let's say there was this girl. She was beautiful, and people kissed the ground she walked on. Let's say there was this guy. He never talked to anyone, and he never planned to. So how did they end up together? It's a long story but let's start, shall we?
1. Suprises

Unlikely

*Anthea's POV*

Everyone says you can't have truly known yourself if you've lived life fully, but I say wrong. For me, I truly found myself by being attacked by a crazy monster. Pretty weird, right? Well I consider it unlikely.

I'm Anthea Martinez, and up until this day you could call me a normal teenager of 14. I have platinum blonde hair that curls and swoops down to my elbows, bright blue eyes, and I don't mean to brag, but I have a pretty nice face. I'm friends with everyone too, including boys, if you catch my drift. Everything was normal about me, almost everything. ADHD and dyslexia wasn't exactly the best to have for school.

I tore my gaze away from the ceiling to catch a glimpse of the time. Crap, time for school. I put on some makeup hurriedly, and brushed out my shining hair. I put on some white skinny jeans and a flowery camisole, and rushed to grab a croissant. Sitting in the kitchen also was my dad. I swear he's the best dad you could have. His name is Stephen, and he's a business man. I know what you're thinking; he must not have any time for me. But he raised me alone while keeping up a job, and he knows me better than anyone in the world. I wish I knew more about him and my mom though. He just said that they had met in Paris, the city of love; she had called it, and had me there. She couldn't go back to New York with my dad, so they separated. It makes him sad to tell me about it, so I don't push him.

I said bye to my dad, put on some black flats, and left for the bus stop. I walked and walked, breathing in the fresh morning air. When I got there, my two friends Laurel and Holly were waiting for the bus. Laurel had shoulder length brown hair, and blue eyes, with a deep tan. And I swear she can play every single instrument.

Holly was quite a bit different than all my other friends; she had short black hair, and green eyes. She also loved to recycle, and was a vegetarian. Holly is a great friend, and I wish everyone else would notice that too. My other friends didn't accept her; Laurel was the only one who liked her too. We all talked about random stuff, when the bus swivelled in front of us. We climbed into the bus, and I sat with my other friend Kara.

"Hi! Anthea! I was wondering, maybe, if you could give me some advice about...you know..." Kara mused. I grinned. All my friends went to me for guy help. I bit my lip, pretending to be deep in thought. "Play it cool. Let him come to you, but flirt with him too." I explained.

"Thanks." Kara hugged me. I waved my hand in dismissal. The bus pulled into our school parking lot, and we all hopped out. Me, Kara, Laurel, and Holly walked into the school, looking for Science. We made our way into class, taking a seat. It was pretty boring, and with ADHD, I was about to lose my head with boredom. When the class finally finished, we made our way to Math. It was the same routine, and I felt like I was going to burst, just sitting there. Then the bell rung, signalling lunch.

I pushed my way into the hall, and noticed everyone but me had gotten to the cafeteria. I shrugged, and kept walking. Just then, a huge black dog with piercing red eyes swivelled in front of me. It had a hungry look in its eyes, which made me yelp. The dog jumped at me, pinning me to the ground. I struggled and screamed but it was as helpless as escaping a windowless, door less room. That's when the strangest thing happened. Laurel and Holly ran into the hall, and their eyes widened in shock. Laurel was holding a golden bow, with matching arrows slung over her back. Holly had reed pipes in her trembling hands.

Laurel shot the dog with an arrow, and it growled and pounced at her, giving me a chance to get up. Holly played a frantic jig on her pipes, and vines wrapped around the creature's ankles, securing it down. Laurel shot a volley of arrows at the dog, and it exploded into dust. I stood there, gaping at the pair of girls. "Anthea, we need to get to camp, now." Laurel said sternly.

An hour later, Laurel and Holly had arranged for us to leave the school, and we were in a big white van, heading to my house. They spoke in hushed tones, glancing at me every now and then. I just sat there, in complete shock. I hadn't talked since Math. This just all couldn't be real; I must be in a coma, dreaming a crazy dream. Yeah, that sounded right. And maybe months from now, I'd wake up in a hospital, and everything would be normal again.

Unfortunately, a person couldn't be pinched in their sleep and feel it. We finally made it to my house, and Holly glanced at me, and spoke. "Get your things. Toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, and all your favourite possessions, clothes, and put them in a suitcase." I merely nodded, and took off to my room. In my room, I grabbed what Holly had asked for me to bring, including 20 shades of lipstick. Even in shock, I had to be stylish.

I threw my suitcase beside me in the back seat of the van, and we took off. We zoomed by the city, until countryside marked every place in front of us. I wasn't exactly fond of the country; I mean where can you get a latte or cute clothes there? More clusters of fields and trees came and went, and we finally stopped in front of a hill with the silhouette of a pine tree marking the top. Laurel and Holly hopped out of the van, followed by me. The van pulled away. Laurel and Holly trudged up the hill, smiles on their faces. Well, things haven't exactly gotten less weird.

I followed them up the hill, panting. It was steep. When we finally made it to the top, Laurel and Holly looked like they were going to explode with excitement. What was so exciting about a hill on a tree? Then I saw it. What lay in front of me was a big blue house, volleyball courts, and cabins in the distance. Laurel looked at me, grinning from ear to ear. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." She said contently.


	2. Totally Expected That

**Unlikely:Chapter 2**

**

* * *

  
**

*Anthea's POV*

I just stood there, looking over the stunning view. It truly is a magnificent sight.

Laurel and Holly took off down the hill;so I followed them.

They went into the big blue house, almost as excited as a little kid in candy store.

"Chiron!" Holly yelled.

"Yes, yes, who's there?" a middle aged man said as he wheeled over in his wheel chair to us.

Laurel nodded toward me, "New camper. I think it's obvious that she's Aphrodite's kid."

"She must be claimed, though. Welcome, Anthea, if I'm not mistaken, that's a Greek name, isn't it?" the man said.

I simply nodded.

The man smiled, and got up. You know, standing up is normal. Standing up with 4 legs...that's different.

I widened my eyes, I think the man caught me staring.

"You'll get used to them. Now, child, have you learned anything about Greek Mythology?"

"Chiron! Where is my-oh look. Another brat." Another man said. He had hair that was so black, it looked purple, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Mr. D. She just got here, with all due respect, please be kind." The horse man said, shaking his head.

"Ugh..MmM" Was the sound the creepy guy made.

"Um...I know a little bit of Greek Mythology..." I said, speaking for the first time.

"What would you say if I told you that they were real?" the horse man said.

"I'd say you're lying and crazy. But, that would be kind of cool..."

"Well, they are real Anthea."

I scoffed, "Uh huh. Yeah, and I'm a 300ft tall purple platypus with pink horns and silver wings."

The horse man sighed, "Holly, Laurel, would you mind giving Anthea a tour of camp. She might believe then."

Holly and Laurel nodded and they both grabbed one of my arms, and led me out the door.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked-no demanded.

"Anthea, you're a child of a Goddess. A Greek Goddess. By the looks of it, Aphrodite," Holly said.

"The one who's supposed to be beautiful and has control over love?" I asked. Okay, I lied to the horse man. I love Greek Mythology.

Laurel nodded, "We're supposed to give you a tour of camp. So, we might as well go."

They took me to the Volleyball Courts, the Dining Pavillion, Lake, and at last, the cabins.

A girl with black short hair came running toward us. "Holly, Laurel, Chiron needs you too to go to the Big House."

"Oh, shoot! We forgot the reports! Are you going to be okay on your own Anthea?" Laurel said.

I nodded.

"Thanks Alex." Holly said as her and Laurel ran to the big blue house.

The girl named Alex took off and went inside a cabin.

I wandered around the 'U' shaped cabin area.

Then there was a big buff girl with stringy brown hair and two girls behind her that looked a lot like her.

"Oh look. New meat." The buff girl said as she pushed me into a puddle of mud.

"UGH! This is designer!" I yelled as I got up. "You're just jealous,ugly, and sad. Of course, I would be sad if I had to wear-that."

I said, studing her outfit. An XXXL orange shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood' in black sketchy words, dirty jeans with holes in them, and camoflauge jacket.

She lunged at me, but her two friends held her back and pulled her away.

And then I saw them. A group of girls that all had different kind of hair colors, eye colors, and skin tones, but all beautiful.

A girl with flawless features, golden blonde hair, but brown eyes walked up to me, "Hi. I'm Rikki. Oh, it's ashame about your clothes. C'mon. We can help you freshen up..."

I smiled, "Really? Thanks."

They lead me to a cabin that had a pink door. Inside, there were countless ammounts of lipstick, eye shadow, mascara, and all other types of make-up.

Let's not forget big and small hair curling irons, straightening irons,flat irons, and all of that. Not to mention the millions of clothes enchanted to fit inside the closet they had in back.

Rikki led me to the biggest vanity in the front of the cabin. She sat me down, and turn the chair so that I was facing everyone.

"Okay Maci. You study her. Her girls get the make-up, you get the biggest curling iron, and you guys get the clothes." Rikki said.

Everyone went their seperate ways. The Rikki grabbed a notebook, and Maci started yelling random stuff like:good eyebrows, big eyes, small ears.

It felt like an hour until I was done. I looked in the mirror. WOW. My hair was slightly curled at the bottom, I had on dark blue eyeliner, light blue eyeshadow, a rosy blush, and a darker pink lip gloss.

I was wearing a sky blue abercrombie shirt, dark blue plaid short shorts, a white hat, a ring in the shape of three stars, another ring with one stone in the middle, a necklace that has a circle that's blue, and inside is another circle that's silver,  
a silver watch, and black and blue converse.

In other words, I was hot.

"Good job girls!" Rikki said.

As much as I wanted to stay, I couldn't. They were the Aphrodite Cabin, and until I'm claimed, I'm in the Hermes Cabin.

Yes, I know I'm staying there. I already checked the place out, and let me tell you, not cozy.

"Thanks so much you guys." I said.

They all smiled.

Conch horn blew. I sighed as I made my way over to the Hermes Cabin, filed at the end of the line, and walked over to the dining pavillion.

Before I could even sit down in my seat, guess what happened.

Yes, I was claimed.

I didn't realize that I was just claimed until everyone started staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

The horse man came trotting in.

"Welcome Anthea Martinez. Daughter of Aphrodite." he said, as if he was expecting it.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. Party Time

Unlikely Ch. 3

Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm a daughter of Aphrodite! Woot! I could get up and dance. Well actually, I will.

My half-siblings are throwing me a welcome party tonight, says my half-sister, Sara. We all walked into the cabin. There were polished marble floors, white pillars which had carvings of Aphrodite on them, and some comfortable chairs and sofas marked the main entrance.

"Amazing, isn't it?" beamed Sara, tossing her auburn hair in delight.

I nodded, smiling widely. Just then, Rikki walked in, her blonde hair swaying as she walked.

"Anthea! How good to see you in the Aphrodite cabin! I knew you had my mother's blood. And beauty, of course." She winked.

"Thanks, Rikki. It's great to see you too. This place is great. Much better than that ratty old cabin I was staying in before." I complained.

Sara and Rikki nodded sympathetically, their eyes seemed to be far off in horrifying memories of the Hermes cabin. I loved this place already.

"Well come on. Let's show you to your bed." Sara said, placing a jewel encrusted shoe on the marble staircase. Rikki followed her, so I did too.

At the top of the stair case were two white doors. The one on the left said girls in hot pink, and the one on the right said boys in baby blue.

Sara swung the girl's door open to reveal a gorgeous room. There were polished wood single beds with lavish silk covers in various colours. Beside each bed lay a mirror with a drawer that had to be filled with makeup, and a polished wood stool. On the other side was a huge wardrobe for each of us. Wow.

"Nice, huh? Here's your bed." Rikki pointed to bed with silk lavender covers embroidered with white flowers.

"That," I started, "is much better than a sleeping bag on a rickety wooden floor."

Rikki and Sara chuckled softly. I noticed my things were already on the bed.

"Well, we'll leave you to unpack. We'll probably be upstairs here to get ready for the party." Sara told me.

"Hey, thanks you guys. You've been good to me; things have been a bit weird today." I smiled.

"Don't mention it." They said together. Rikki waved her hand in dismissal, and walked swiftly down the stairs, followed by Sara.

So that's when I was left in the lavish room to think about today's events.

What the hell happened today that was remotely normal? I thought to myself. Nothing really. I got off the bed to look in my mirror. I still looked the same, with the blue eye shadow and dark pink lip gloss. That's when I heard a voice.

"You're gorgeous!" It said.

I jumped, startled. Where did that come from? I looked around the room, but no one was there but me. I went in front of the mirror again. The lights around it twinkled as I heard,

"Someone looks good!"

The mirror. The freaking mirror can talk. AWESOME!

I walked over to my bulging Gucci suitcase, and opened it carefully. Thank the gods, it didn't burst. For what seemed like an hour, I put my designer clothes on hangers, and my shoes in another compartment in the wardrobe, followed by my other stuff, which each got organized compartments.

When I was finally done, I collapsed on my bed and wiped sweat from my brow. The stuff seemed like it wouldn't fit, but the wardrobe seemed to grow when it overflowed. Yet when you looked on the outside, it was exactly the same size as it was without clothes in it. This place just got better and better.

That's when I heard the door creak open, and about ten girls including Sara and Rikki, came in.

"Time to get ready for the party, girls!" Rikki announced, everyone opened their wardrobes, looking for a party dress. I followed their actions, walking over to my wardrobe. I swung the doors open, and observed my clothes. That's when I saw it. The perfect dress.

It was top-of-the-knee-length, not to tight, black spaghetti strap, black empire waist with a black bow on the side, v-neck, and hot pink with black butterflies. I grabbed it hastily, eyes wide, mouth open. I quickly put it on and looked in the mirror. Everyone turned to look at me.

I heard a chorus of, "Oh, Anthea, it looks gorgeous on you!" and "You must wear it to the party!" The mirror wolf-whistled.

I took my hair out of the pony tail and it fell gracefully. I began to brush it, and it shone. I grabbed a pair of black hoop earrings and put them in, and removed all my makeup. I grabbed some mascara and eyeliner, and applied it carefully. After that, I whipped out some light pink lip gloss, and put it on. Finally, I looked in my wardrobe for some shoes. Bingo. A pair of black pumps caught my eye. I tried them on, and they looked perfect with the ensemble. I felt great.

That's when Rikki and Sara approached me.

Rikki wore a tight red satin one-shoulder party dress with gold heels, and gold droop earrings. Sara had chosen a royal blue ruffle party dress, with silver heels and diamond earrings. Basically, we all looked like a million bucks.

"Ready to go, Anthea?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, this is going to be great!" I said confidently.

Little did I know, going down to that party would mean meeting someone that would change my life.


	4. First Impressions

**Unlikely**

** Chapter 4**

The party was packed. There was barely enough room for me to breath.

The room was filled with the of loud music,obnoxious talking from the guys, and squeals from many of my sisters.

It was the best night I've ever had!

I went over to the snack table and grabbed a cup of punch and saw a really, really, really, hot guy.

He caught me looking at him. I gave him my best smile and did my usual.

The flip and wave.

I flipped my hair back, and twinkled my hand.

He got up and started walking over to me. Ha, no one can resist...

"Hey," he said, his eyes twinkling.

I did a quick examination of him. He had light brown hair, but piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a blue flannel shirt, black jeans, and blue and green Vans. A def. 9/10.

"Hi, I'm Anthea," I said, flirty.

He flashed a smile of brilliant teeth at me, "I know. You're the talk of the night. I'm Greg."

All of a sudden, another guy that was...decent looking, dirty blonde hair, and a mixture of blue, black, and gray eyes, but mostly gray.

He was wearing a plaid green polo shirt, blue jeans, and converse high tops. Altogether, it might've been a 7/10.

"Hey, Greg, your sister Lisi said that she needed your help with something," the guy said in a whisper.

"Tell her I'm busy," Greg replied.

"She said that you owe her for the-" the guy was cut off.

"Oh shoot, you stay here, Adam. I'll be back in a couple of minutes Anthea!" Greg yelled as he ran away.

I grinned just a little, "Hi," I said to the 'Adam' guy.

"Hello," he said in a whisper.

We just stood there, awkwardly.

Man, this guy is boring, so I decided to talk about one of my favorite things, lip gloss.

"I think I need more of my Night Lite Lip Gloss..." I said, just trying to start a convo. I started one alright...

Adam's eyes widen, "You use that brand? That brand tests on animals! The more you use, more and more animals are dying!" He yelled in my face.

The music was still playing, but I could tell everyone was looking at us from the corner of their eye.

"Uh, so? We're humans, they're animals. It's not like anything is going to happen to us!" I yelled right back.

"Gods, how self-centered can you be?! When there are no animals, there are no humans! Most of the human race eats meat. That comes from animals, in case you're stupid in the head too!" He yelled his angry reply.

I gasped. Now everyone was staring at us.

I flat out slapped him in his face, and walked away.

I heard a chorus of girls call my name, "Anthea! Wait!" They all said.

But I certainly was in no mood to talk.

Just because I'm beautiful, doesn't mean that I'm stupid too.

I seriously wish that that blonde joke would just end already.

I marched back to my cabin, knowing full well what do to tomorrow. Revenge. And I know just the person-excuse me, people, that can help me do it.

I walked toward my section of the closet, and picked out my pj's...designer of course, brushed my teeth, and crashed onto my bed.

I smiled evily as the thought of that evil boy Adam would do when he saw what I was thinking in my head that night.

---

Who does that girl think she is? Slapping people and killing poor innocent animals.

I stormed back to my cabin, and plopped onto my bed, not even bothering to change my clothes.

I checked the time. 8:21.

Well, at least I'll have the cabin to myself for a few hours.

Of course, this little situation should be settled...with revenge.

And I know just the guy that can help me.

I smirked, as I drifted to sleep.

---

The next morning, I woke up, feeling as fresh and happy as possible.

It was only 6:49, but I'm fully awake.

I smiled as I went to my portion of the closet, and pulled out my Abercrombie & Fitch Classic Knit Adriana Navy Blue shirt out,  
and my gray, plaid, short shorts. I put it on, and I went over to the jewelry box (that I might add is HUGE) and grabbed Royal Blue Sapphire earrings,  
A ring with one amethyst stone in the middle, and a multicolored bracelet. I looked in our shoe closet, and found a pair of blue, black, and gray ballerina flats.

I smiled. I got a few stares from my sisters, probably wondering why I was up so early, but I didn't care.

I walked out of the cabin, and held my head up high as I strolled over to the Hecate cabin.

I walked up the two steps and barely knocked the door, when it swung open.

Destinee, the Hecate cabin leader answered the was wearing an AERO pj shirt, and blue plaid pj pants. A 8/10 for the outfit.

I smiled.

"Anthea, from the Aphrodite Cabin, arrived yesterday, claimed at dinner...what are you doing here?" Destinee said, as she put her hand to her hip and shifted her weight.

"I was wondering if you could do some dirty work for me, Destinee," I said, also putting one arm to my hip.

Destinee sighed, "Look, I know other Hecate kids like to plot revenge plots, but they died in the Titan War last year. The only two kids in this cabin,  
are me, and Aiden. And we don't want anything to do with that kind of stuff, but thanks anyway."

"Okay, but, if you change your mind, let me know," I said, as I turned on my heel.

Hmmph. Well, I guess I'll just have to make her want to help me.

The conch horn blew, rather loudly I might add.

I smirked as I headed toward the Dining Pavillion.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? WELL THEN REVIEW! xP**


	5. Revenge

Unlikely Ch.5

As I walked to the Aphrodite table, I noticed Greg and what was his name again? Oh, yes, Adam. They were both sitting at different tables, but talking across from them. Can you guess what I did?

Yeah, I gave Adam the middle finger. He saw it, alright, because he glared at me in disgust. I winked. I can be charming and evil, if you haven't noticed.

I swivelled onto an Aphrodite table bench, in-between Sara and Rikki. Rikki looked at me in wonder.

"Anthea, did you just do what I think you did?" she asked between giggles.

"Maybe." I said mysteriously, winking.

"Bad ass." Sara commented, smiling, as if I were her idol. I beamed.

"Thanks. So what's happened with you guys today?" I asked, trying to strike up conversation.

Rikki and Sara thought about it for a moment.

"Alexis and I got asked out by these adorable guys from the Apollo cabin. Told them we'd think about it." Rikki admitted.

I nodded, smiling. That was the Aphrodite girl way, I observed, play hard to get.

Sara was sniffling lightly. I turned to look at her, worried.

"What's wrong, Sara?" I asked sympathetically.

"Well, today, I lost my favourite lip gloss. Night Lite." She sobbed, opening her Gucci hand bag to reveal nothing in its golden interior.

"Poor girl, I'm so sorry." Rikki said, laying a hand on her half-sister's shoulder blade.

Wait. Night Lite? I swallowed down the rest of my food hastily, and sprinted to the Aphrodite cabin, to the girl's room. Finding my makeup drawer and thrusting it open, looking for the lip gloss compartment. I looked through the lip gloss. My Night Lite lip gloss was gone.

"ADAM." I muttered furiously.

Tell me I'm stupid, mess up my welcome party, but you can NEVER steal my lip gloss.

Just for extra measure, I looked into Sara's lip gloss compartment, and a label read _Night Lite. _No sparkly pink liquid bottles littered it. He was going to pay, big time.

That's when Rikki and Sara strode in.

"You guys," I beckoned them to come over to Sara's lip gloss drawer, "look at this." I murmured.

They both had confused looks printed on their faces. "Umm...Okay?" Rikki looked at me like I was crazy.

"Adam, aka the kid who ruined the party yesterday, stole our lip gloss." I said through gritted teeth.

Sara's face turned a blotchy angry red. "How. Dare. He!" she screamed. It echoed through the otherwise quiet room.

Rikki put on a devilish grin. "Girls, I think some revenge is in line." She said deviously.

Sara and I nodded, and the same smile marked our beautiful faces.

*2:30 AM, in the Aphrodite Cabin*

Sara, Rikki, and I stood in front of our cabin, clutching our Gucci bags. No, I'm not going to tell you what's in them, but you'll see, ha.

We were dressed in sequined camouflage outfits, and to the best of our abilities, stayed engulfed in the shadows. Finally, we made it to the front of the Athena cabin. Yuck, I hated it already. It was so..blah. Like that stupid Adam guy.

Being daughters of Aphrodite, we knew how to stay undetected. We had to be sneaky to meddle in people's love lives, right?

At long last, we reached Adam's bed. He lay breathing lightly, but obviously sound asleep.

Sara unzipped our bags, revealing a, _special_, type of makeup. I'm not telling you why it's so special. Yet. Rikki grabbed a lip gloss the shade of hot pink, and painted it on his lips carefully. I found black mascara and applied it onto his lashes, while Sara put a red blush onto his tan cheeks. I stifled a giggle. He looked ridiculous.

And for the finale, I grabbed a pair of HUGE pink hoop earrings, which were realistic clip ons. Yes, these were special too, stop asking me! But that wasn't it. For good measure, I took some fake blonde hair from the bag and clipped it onto his hair, and the hair sunk into his real hair, making it shoulder length. I then pulled out a tiny note that I had decided to put beside him when he saw himself. It read:

Dear Adam,

You make a really ugly girl.

Love,

Anthea

I stopped myself from chuckling like mad. Sara, Rikki, and I scurried out of the boring cabin, permanent smiles on our faces.

Adam really didn't know what he had got himself into.

*6:00, Aphrodite Cabin*

I woke with a start, a smile still plastered on my face. You're probably wondering why I woke up so early, and that I should be getting my beauty sleep. But really, this face doesn't need it.

So the real reason I was up so early was to see Adam's reaction to the makeup. I wasn't missing that moment, no way. Not even a million pairs of Gucci shoes could make me do otherwise.

I put on a lime green Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt paired with hot pink and lime green plaid shorts. I slipped on an emerald green silk headband, with an emerald stone ring. Hot pink flip flops with emeralds encrusted on the front were my choice of shoe.

I hastily applied mascara, light pink eye shadow, and light pink lip gloss. When I was done, I crept out of the girl's room, careful not to wake my half-siblings. I swung the front door open, and strode out of my cabin, to Athena's.

When I scurried over to the carved white window, an alarm clock woke up a disoriented Adam. He jumped up, rubbing his eyes, which didn't affect the makeup.

Then he began to stumble sleepily to a tiny mirror in the corner of the cabin.

DRUMROLL!!!!!!!!

When he made it there, I thought he would have a heart attack. His eyes widened, and he screamed, waking up his cabin.

They all just moaned and went back to sleeping.

The next thing he tried was rubbing the makeup away with a cloth. It didn't work. Okay, now you know what makeup this is. Long-lasting makeup. Don't ask me how Rikki got it, because I have no clue. But I was ready to go into endless fits of laughter right now, so I didn't care.

He froze, afraid about how he would get the stuff off. I stifled my laughter.

Finally, he noticed the note I had left him. He read it hastily, eyes shining with menacing fire.

"Anthea!" he screamed, it echoed across the cluttered room, bouncing this way and that.

I couldn't help it, everything just happened so quickly. I burst out into chuckles, clutching my sides.

That's what he get's for messing with me.

*Adam's POV*

That's it. This time she had gone too far. I had to play my last and final card. Getting the Hecate cabin on my side.


	6. Nuisanceness

**Unlikely**

**Chapter 6:Nuisance-ness**

**(Anthea)**

The conch horn blew for breakfast and I got a tingly feeling in my stomach.

Was it possible that I felt...bad about doing that to Adam? NO! It couldn't be. He took away our lip gloss.

I crossed my arms, and went to my table.

My mood didn't brighten when I saw Adam arrive.

When he walked by, people snickered and whispered.

I grimanced. No, stop it. He deserves to suffer.

I breathed in through my mouth, and out through my nose, just like my yoga teacher taught me.

I smiled as I took out my tube of lipgloss (not Nite Lite, btw) and smeared it all over my lips.

Chiron walked-excuse me, trotted in, "Good morning campers!" he said, optimistically, as he waved us over to the fire with our plates of food.

We all gave our blessings.

"Enjoy your meal!" Chiron yelled as he trotted off the the Staff table with Mr. D.

I sat down, picking at my usual breakfast food:hashbrowns, sausage and seasoned rice.

I grabbed my cup and said, "V8, Splash Berry Blend, please." I said as the orange liquid filled the gauntlet.

I sipped it intently.

"You don't have to say please, Anthea," Rikki, said as she ate her sunny-side up eggs.

I shrugged, "Just felt like it."

C'mon. Stop being such a wus, and actually enjoy your breakfast.

My face lit up. I remembered that I have to speak to Destinee again.

I smirked as I grabbed my fork, and stabbed my sausage and stuffed into my mouth.

---

**(Adam)**

Man, that girl is going to pay hard.

Especially because I'll get the Hecate cabin on our side. No matter what.

I won't stop at any cost, well, I'll draw the line somewhere, but until then, stopping at no cost.

I ate my bacon angrilly as I felt a dozen pairs of eyes staring at my back.

**~*~**

As soon as breakfast was over, I headed to the Hecate cabin, and knocked the door.

Cam, a 14 year-old with light brown hair, but neon blue eyes, answered the door.

"What do yo want, Adam? I've got to get to archery in a bit," Cam said, leaning forward.

"Can you help me with...a thing?" I asked, hoping I didn't show a whole bunch of eager on my face.

He sighed and closed his eyes, "Look, as my sister Destinee explained to some other girl this morning, we're not like the other Hecate kids.  
We don't like hurting people, and creating revenge plots. So, no. I can't," Cam said.

"Wait, who was the other chick that came here?" I asked, not even caring what my facial expression looked like.

"I don't know her name, but she was a blondie and really skinny, alright?" Cam said as he closed the door.

Blonde and skinny, huh. That could fit the appearance of half the girls here at camp.

But, why else would someone need the Hecate kids' help?

I thought about this subject all the way back to the Aphitheater.

I picked up my sword, Adeipho, (Adeipho=Brother in Greek) and just randomly started to stab some dummies to take my mind off of it.

---

**(Anthea)**

I saw Destinee walking toward the archery fields.

Perf, my next class is archery too.

She was wearing a black graphic tee with a metallic heart on it, white distressed jeans, and Neon green converse.  
A 7/10. She would've been a 8/10 if she did something with her hair, which was just draped over her back, not even the slightest curl.

"Hey, Destinee!" I yelled.

I saw her turn around, eyes widen, and then she started to run.

"I'm in great shape I can keep up with you!" I yelled as I took on my ballerina flats and ran after her...what?

I cannot afford to get these dirty. These are Stella McCartney's shoes that cost $104.99!

I caught up with her and tapped her on the should, "Are you sure that you don't want to help me? I can give you 50 golden drachmas!" I said.

She looked aggrivated, "Look, I don't want to help you. Even if you are going to pay me that much. So, seriously, stop it." she said as she jogged off.

My attempt after breakfast didn't work, this one didn't work, my original attempt didn't work, but I'll get her to help me.

No matter what.

I jogged off to archery where, I purposely took the spot next to Destinee.

Ugh, look. It's the ugly boy that's a girl today.

He took the spot next to Destinee's brother, Cam. Which was WAY to close to me. But, I had to sacrifice it.

I picked up a bow, "Are you sure, Destinee?" I asked, like we didn't even run into each other before this class.

Destinee rolled her eyes as she released an arrow what was a couple rows off of the bullseye.

Hey, at least he can make it on the board.

I grabbed an arrow and loaded it onto the string.

I was afraid to pulled back and let go. It was on the outer ring, but who cares! I got it on.

"OMG! I chipped my French Manicure! That was $20 dollars!" I yelled, to no one in particular.

I saw Adam roll his eyes and mutter, "It's just your nails. Get over it. Better yet, get over yourself," he said as he let go of an arrow which wound up close to the bullseye.

"Well, Adam, maybe you're the one who should start caring for your nails. They're chipped and ugly. And maybe you should start caring about how you look. Polo's are so last season," I said, confidently as I loaded another arrow.

"You're one to talk. Bigfoot told me to tell you he wants his hair back!" he yelled, getting in my face.

I made a really angry noise as I was about to punch him, but my sisters picked me up by my arms.

This is one of the times when being skinny, doesn't help.

"Let me GO! NOW!" I shrieked as loud as I could.

Rikki and Sarah just dragged me to our cabin.

"Look, Anthea, I know that you hate this guy, but don't get into any physical fights. Do you want to chip, or even worse, break another nail?" Sarah asked.

I crossed my arms, "No, but-"

"Well...how about we give you a new manicure. Whatever color you want, and any design, okay?" Rikki asked.

She didn't even wait for my answer as she walked out, Sarah by her side.

I just lay down on my bed, thinking about my next revenge plot toward Adam, and the next time I ask Destinee for help.


	7. A Problem

Unlikely Ch.7

**Anthea's POV**

I awoke swiftly, my arms stretching over my head, yawning. Today I was going to get the Hecate cabin on my side, even if it took bloodshed. Hehe, kidding.

I quickly made my bed, straightening the pretty lavender covers and sheets, then walked over to my wardrobe to decide my outfit for the day.

When I had finally chosen what to wear, I put it on my newly-made bed, examining the ensemble.

For my top, I had a slim fitting halter. Dotted on it were black and pink flowers, and the base was white. Beside my top, lay a dark wash jean skirt. A pair of shiny pink Gucci flip flops were my choice of shoe.

After I had put on my outfit, I followed my normal routine for makeup, and put on a pair of diamond droop earrings. I flashed a radiant smile at my reflection, and heard the faint voice of my mirror's compliment as I shut the door to the Aphrodite girl's room, followed by the door outside.

I breathed in the fresh air of the camp, and was off to see Destinee, when a brilliant idea hit me. If Destinee wouldn't listen to my plea for help, maybe her half-brother, Cam would. I bet he won't be able to resist my charms. Smiling at how clever I was, I made my way to the Hecate cabin, humming a random tune.

When I made it to the familiar door, I swiftly knocked on it, a devious grin on my face, which I quickly rearranged into a friendly smile.

_Knock, knock!_

The door swung open to reveal Cam, his brown hair in the shape of a cornstalk. He wore a pair of mismatched pajamas and dog slippers. I stifled a giggle. He almost looked worse than Adam. When he saw me at the doorstep, I swear he almost had a heart attack. Cam began madly straightening his hair and pajamas, and he finally greeted me.

" Uh...hi...Anthea." he muttered nervously. Just the reaction I was looking for.

He drooled for what seemed like an age, his eyes fixed on me. I could have burst into insane fits of laughter right on the spot, but I managed to keep my face calm.

I snapped my fingers in front of Cam, until he shook himself, and I had the chance to speak.

" Cam, I was wondering if you could be of, ah, some service to me." I breathed flirtatiously, a tiny grin on my smooth face.

" Um...uh...I'm not sure if I should be getting involved..." he spluttered.

I adopted a pleading, yet charming tone once again.

" Come on. Please?" I asked, stepping closer to Cam, but far enough for my own liking.

" Maybe...what is it-" Cam began.

I was so close! I turned around to see who had interrupted Cam, vowing I would strangle them. To my utter fury, it was Adam, his extensions and earrings swaying in the light breeze.

I gave him a hard, stony glare, but he didn't even seem to notice, because his eyes didn't stray from Cam.

" Hello Cam. I know you had said to no to it before, but do have you pondered it a bit more? Could you help me?" he pleaded.

What kind of idiot says ponder?

Just then, a much scarier person came into our group of campers. It was Destinee. But she hardly looked like herself. Her face was scarlet and scrunched up with fury, and I cringed just by looking at her. She raced toward us at top speed, her eyes flashing with anger.

" YOU TWO!!! Hadn't Cam and I pointed out very, very clearly that we want absolutely

nothing to do with you're schemes? We will make you pay for this very dearly!!! Now leave us alone!" Destinee screamed, her sides heaving.

" I'm...sorry...please don't hurt me!" I squeaked, taking a couple steps back.

Adam's face showed much surprise, but he didn't flinch.

" LEAVE!!!" Destinee hissed.

I broke into a sprint, scared for my freakin' life. Adam walked away to his cabin angrily, as if he had just lost a war. Which in his case, it kind of was.

When I had finally made it to my cabin, I scrambled inside, shutting the door, panting. The Hecate cabin was out to get me, and I was completely defenseless.

**Destinee's POV**

I watched in satisfaction as Adam and Anthea went their separate ways, grinning happily. Things had finally gone my way, and I was going to prove I wasn't a dog to do the work of much less powerful others. I didn't even stop to talk to Cam as I walked into my cabin, my mind racing with ideas of revenge.

I would contact my mother, of course!

Ten minutes later, I was at the lake, a rainbow shimmering in front of me, and a golden drachma in my pocket.

" O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me my mother, Hecate." I whispered, tossing the golden drachma into the rainbow, and watching it disappear.

A beautiful picture glimmered into existence. My mother sat on a marble bench in a cloudy and heavenly place I assumed was Mount Olympus. Her jet black hair was tucked into a white hood, but some loose strands blew with the breeze. Hecate's blue eyes were dull and clouded with boredom. A ball of onyx light levitated in her hand, and

she shaped it into an array of objects.

" Hello Mother." I greeted, bowing my head in respect.

Hecate turned her gaze to me, the ball of light vanishing from her hands.

" My Daughter, Destinee, how are you?" She smiled, her eyes warm.

"Very well. And you?" I replied.

" I am fine. What is it you have contacted me for?"

" I was wondering if you could help me with a piece of magic." I explained, adopting a pleading tone.

Hecate frowned, as if she didn't seem very pleased at the idea, but she nodded anyway.

" Of course. What magic do you need performed?" She asked, the boredom in her eyes vanishing.

**Anthea's POV**

I woke with a start, my eyes flying open. I didn't feel the softness of my bed, which startled me. And then I looked around. I gasped, and it echoed through the entire room. I wasn't in the Aphrodite cabin. I lay beside none other than Adam's bunk bed, on the floor, in the _Athena _cabin.

That's when my worst fear became real. Adam woke up, and when he saw me, his eyes became clouded with rage.

" Anthea! What the Hades are you doing here? Get out!" he yelled.

" I don't know how I got here, Adam. Or is it Anna now?" I spat, " I just woke up, and I was in this crap pile." I finished.

" Oh yeah, that's really believable. Well with your tiny brain, I'm surprised you managed to even say anything." he retorted, sneering.

" I'm leaving now, I hope I didn't disturb your beauty sleep. But even plastic surgery couldn't help your face, much less sleep." I hissed, and made my way to the door of the cabin. I opened it, and was about to step out when I flew back, landing at Adam's feet.

" What the-" Adam started, but his face turned dark, and he spoke again. "You idiot! You shouldn't have bothered Destinee and Cam! This is what the Hecate cabin's revenge is! We are stuck together forever, with no one able to reverse the spell but Hecate herself!"


End file.
